


How to not Propose to a Spy

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [6]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint is a mess, F/M, I love him so much., I'm gonna be sick, Proposals, the old "doom's in central park" move, ye be warned: cavity inducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: whydouwantaname asked: Hawkeye proposing to Natasha and being so nervous, he almost ruins it! XDWell, here you go. Hope you like it. Also, this is a lot later than planned. But it was movie night.Also translated into Russian by the lovely Bella_Pierce here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5745053





	How to not Propose to a Spy

**Author's Note:**

> In some AU, Clint and Tasha are completely a thing and it's precious. Just saying.

Clint wiped his hands on his pants for the second time in the past minute alone as he watched a bubble crawl up the side of his glass. Across from him Natasha sits and stares at him, a curious look upon her face.

“Is everything alright?”

He looks up, his greenish eyes looking over his date. “Hmm? Yeah. I’m fine. Everything’s good.”

“Clint,” Natasha says knowing, “I can tell something’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong, per se.”

She raises a brow.

“Look, Tasha. We’ve been through a lot and-”

Her blue eyes widen. “Are you… breaking up with me?”

“What?” Clint shakes his head. “No! God no. Not at all. I am not breaking up with you. I promise. It’s not like that.”

“Is it because of me kissing Steve? Because it meant nothing, we were working and we were being follo-”

“No! Nat, that’s not what this is about. Look,” he fumbles around in his pockets looking for the ring and not finding it.

“I’m not understanding.”

Clint frowns as he checks the inside. Had he lost the ring? “I know, just-”

But Natasha’s phone rings cutting him off. The redhead pulls it out of her clutch and frowns at the screen.

“SHEILD,” she tells. “Doom’s in Central Park. Again.”

“Of course,” Clint says hanging his head. “Let’s go.”

They stand, Clint drops enough cash to cover their meal and a hearty tip, before he leads his girlfriend out of the restaurant.

Doom is easier than usual to defeat, and to be honest, Hawkeye and Black Widow weren’t really needed. Not with Loki joining them for once. Still, the couple is extremely tired when they arrive back at the tower and immediately head to their room.

“So what where you going to say in the restaurant?” Natasha asks as she slips out of the bathroom and into bed, fresh from the shower.

Clint looks at her briefly before shaking his head. “Nothing. It’s not important right now.”

She nods. “So it has nothing to do with this box?” she asks holding up a tiny blue and white box.

He frowns once again, his eyes widening. “Where did you get that? That was in my-”

“You were nervous before our date, so I pick-pocketed you. I was looking for your phone but instead I found this.” She lifts the lid of the box to spy the silver and ruby engagement ring inside. “It’s beautiful, by the way.”

“I’m glad you like it. But you’ve sort of ruined the surprise.”

Natasha shrugs. “Yes.”

Clint’s head gives an adorable tilt.

“My answer,” she continues, her eyes flickering up. “I figure I’ll save you the stress of trying to ask and just answer so; yes, I’ll marry you.”

He shakes his head, a smile coming to his lips as he plucks the ring from the box and deftly slips it on Natasha’s finger. She leans forward when he’s through and seals their lips in an endearing kiss.


End file.
